


Blissful Saturdays

by writermegs17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Harry loves Saturdays with Ginny and baby James.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Blissful Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the first of mine to mention my favorite headcanon, in which Harry is the founder/director of The Association for the Protection of Magical Children. I hope that my fellow dislikers of Auror! Harry find this to be much more satisfying.

Harry loves quiet Saturday mornings with his sixteen month old son so much, his boy’s a mischievous little thing, but in the morning James is quiet and clingy. So Harry takes him to the sofa for a little quiet time before Ginny gets home from her morning quidditch practice. James is a tried and true mummy’s boy when Ginny’s home so Harry soaks up every bit of one on one time he can get. Currently, James is awake, but very sleepy.

“Somebody’s sleepy this morning.” Harry says, as James curls into his side.

“Mama.” James says, his eyes scanning the room for Ginny.

“She’s not home yet, little man. Just you and me for a little while longer.”

James yawns, stretching his arms above his little head and Harry smiles. “You can’t go to sleep again, James. Let’s look at a book, huh? You like books, I know you do.”

Harry picks up the baby book of words he found at a muggle shop and flips to the animal page, James’ favorite.

“Look James, it’s a cat. Can you say cat.” Harry encourages but James just gurgles.

“Not a cat person, huh? Me either.”

James points to the owl and Harry smiles. “That’s an owl, just like Zeus, can you say owl?” Harry says pointing at the book and then at the family owl

“Ow ow.” James mutters

Harry kisses the top of James’ head. “Close enough for now, I suppose. Let’s get you some breakfast, shall we?” The little boy eagerly climbs into Harry’s open arms, but as soon as Harry tries to put him in the high chair, he refuses sit down.

“James, you have to sit down to eat your banana, you little wiggle worm.”

James just laughs, so Harry elects to just let the little boy eat his banana slices while sitting in his lap.

“Nana.” James says, that’s his word for banana.

“Yes, you like bananas , don’t you?”

James smiles proudly, putting a banana in his mouth with surprisingly little mess. “Look at you, getting the whole bite in your mouth. You’re such a big boy.” Harry praises.

After breakfast, Harry let’s James play with his toys on the floor and he’s all smiles. His attention wavers as he hears the familiar unlock of the door, signaling his mother’s arrival.

“Boys! I’m home!” Ginny says happily.

James stops what he’s doing and practically runs to Ginny. “Mama! Mama!” He squeals.

Ginny smiles, scooping her son up into her arms. “Hi baby! Mummy’s missed you. Were you a good boy for Daddy?”

“He was an absolute angel, except he still hates his high chair.

“Jamesy, you have to be a big boy and sit down to eat, you know that.”

“He learned how to say owl today, sort of.” Harry says grinning 

“Really? So now we’re up to mama, dada, banana, baba, and owl. What a smart little boy you are, James Sirius.”

“He even fed himself banana slices with no mess today.”

“Of course you're doing big boy things while mummy’s gone. Oh you’re so big, I can’t believe it.”

“I can’t either. He’s becoming his own little person.”

“Stubborn as can be and quite the little firecracker, isn’t he?”

“He’s living up to his name just fine I’d say.”

“Most definitely.”

“He’s getting so big, sometimes I miss when he was just a tiny little thing.”

“ So do I. But it’s so much fun to watch him figure out the world.”

Harry smiles “Yeah, he’s certainly taking us on quite the adventure so far.”

XXX

Ginny watches as her son practically runs around the living room fearless as can be, hardly stopping until he falls, hits his head on the table, and starts to cry loudly.

“Oh buddy, it’s okay, I don’t think your little legs are ready for you to run so fast. You should slow down so you don’t get hurt, Jamesy.” She says rocking him.

“He’s such a little daredevil, I’ll bet he ends up in the hospital wing a lot in school.”’

“Oh Merlin. Like father, like son.”

“His quidditch genes are impeccable, Gin.” 

“I know, but I wouldn’t be entirely upset if he didn’t want to play.”

“It  _ is  _ quite dangerous. Unlike us though, it’s hopefully the only danger he faces at school.”

“Hopefully, but luckily, we still have several years of keeping him home safe with us.” Ginny says, kissing her son on the forehead 

“Yeah. He’s a handful though, we sure are up for some fun.”

“Are we surprised? Look at us, Harry.”

“Too true. Maybe we’ll have one easy going, calm child. But it certainly isn’t this little spitfire.”

“He’s getting too big. I miss him being little.”

“Me too. Remember when we’d get all those sleepy cuddles. Now he fights naps.”

“He does. But he lets  _ me  _ cuddle him lots. I guess I have something special .”

“Typical, Mummy’s boy he is. I don’t stand a chance.” Harry says laughing 

“No,” Ginny says ruffling her son’s hair and beaming at her husband . “You really don’t.”

“I don’t mind though. He sure misses you when you’re gone.”

“He misses you too. Almost as much as I do when you’re gone.”

“God I miss him when I’m working, that’s why I love Saturdays so much. Just most of the day with my two favorite people.”

“I love them too. You’re damn good at your job though, and we’re raising James to know that.”

“Some of the situations these poor children are in, my god, Gin. It makes me want to go home, hug James for too long, and never let him out of my sight.”

“I’m so glad you started the Association for the Protection of Magical Children. No one understands what these kids are going through more than you do.”

“Thank you love, and I know, and my favorite thing about raising a family with you, is knowing that our children will never, ever have to go through horrendous things like that.”

“I’ve always been so incredibly sorry that your childhood was dreadfully traumatic, but even so, in spite of everything, I’ve never known anyone who loves their kid as much as you love James.”

“It’s easy really, not to mention he’s a delightful little guy.”

“Except for when he throws his toys or screams in the middle of the floor, still, I wouldn’t trade him for anything.”

“Me either, he’s the best, aren’t you, little man?” Harry says, tickling James’ belly until he’s giggling uncontrollably.”

“Dada! Dada!” James says happily.

Harry smiles “Alright then, I’ll stop.”

Ginny catches James rubbing his eyes and picks him up, laying him in her lap. “I think it’s time for your nap, Jamesy.” She says, kissing his forehead.

The toddler fusses for a little while, but eventually falls asleep in Ginny’s lap, his arms stretched above his head.

Ginny smiles. “He’s sixteen months old and I still can’t get over how sweet he looks when he’s asleep, it almost makes me forget that such a tiny person has the ability to destroy the entire house.” She says, laughing 

“Yeah, he’s a handful, but he’s happy. He’s always smiling. That’s when I know we’re doing a good job.” Harry says, kissing his sleeping son on the forehead, and then kissing his wife.

“Yeah, we are, aren’t we?” Ginny says, resting her head on Harry’s shoulder, looking adoringly at James.

“Most definitely.” Harry says, and he’s never felt so lucky in his life.

  
  
  
  



End file.
